


For What It's Worth

by spindleofaspinningwheel



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spindleofaspinningwheel/pseuds/spindleofaspinningwheel
Summary: Season 3 AU prompt asking, "What if Sharon had gone on a date with that actor? How could that change things up?" So, this little idea starts up right after Rusty's high school graduation party at the end of "Cutting Loose." Jon Worth possibly asks Sharon to dinner to discuss the finer points of the case to further help with his character. Andy is unsure how to react and will be a little worried about having missed his chance.





	1. An Unexpected Invitation

"This has definitely been a special evening," Andy acknowledged as he joined Sharon in the living room to help gather the discarded plates and cups from the coffee table. "Something really nice the kid will always be able to look back on when he thinks about his graduation."

Sharon straightened up from the table and smiled as she reached out to take the trash he had gathered, "Thank you, Andy. I am just glad we were able to wrap everything with the case up in time to make the party memorable. I did not want him to miss out on celebrating the milestone. Even if he didn't think it was _that_ big of a deal." Instead of handing her the plates he was holding Andy silently gestured for her to give him her collection for him to throw away instead. She smiled as she handed everything over, "Oh, thank you."

"My pleasure, Sharon," he gave her a half grin and nodded. "If he isn't already, he will be very thankful for this. I know he has had a tough time with not really having a normal high school experience, but he is one lucky kid. Of course serial killers and crazy letter writers aside." He smiled at her reassuringly before gesturing to his full hands and turning toward the kitchen, "I'll be right back."

Sharon rolled her eyes and swatted his retreating arm at his attempt at a joke, "Too soon, Lieutenant. Probably always, too soon." He smiled sheepishly back at her as he returned to his task. She shook her head, a small smirk settling across her face as she stared after him, following his path with her eyes until he passed Jon Worth who was on his way out of the kitchen. She shifted her gaze to track the actor into the living room.

The two made eye contact and she returned the actor's smile as he approached her. "Thank you again, Mr. Worth for joining us tonight. And of course for being so helpful with the case today. Surely an interesting couple of days for you and your assistant."

"Of course, Captain," he nodded. "This was one of the best experiences - of course poor Zelda not included - I could have ever asked for. I mean real cops, real cases, real criminals... This will add such a-a richness to my character. Man, definitely worth missing that trip to Mexico. It was such a rush to be able to be there on the front lines, helping with interview, making the connections, getting the confession. Mikey may have spoken about it, but there is nothing quite like being there first hand, really in the trenches so to speak, with you all."

Sharon pressed her lips together to suppress a laugh and smirked, "Yes, _real_ police work in all of its glory. I am thrilled we were able to provide such a solid all around experience for you and your character." She bit down her bottom lip to prevent herself from taking her sarcasm any further.

"Definitely," Jon agreed as he took another step forward not noticing any potential teasing to her words. "Say, um, Cap- Sharon, can I call you Sharon?" Sharon was caught a little off guard by the question, so she was not able to answer one way or the other before he continued, "Sharon, I think I would really like to kind of, um what's the word? Debrief, a bit after this experience. Maybe go over some of the finer points of the case, get further into the mindset of the detective, and the process as a whole. I want to really make sure I have 'got it.' You know?" She smiled back at John about to reassure him that he seemed to have a firm grasp on police procedure after helping with the interview. Although, before she could say anything he went on, "I was thinking we could maybe further discuss the workings of the case over dinner? Say tomorrow night? I know a great place, shouldn't be too difficult to get a table."

"Oh," Sharon exhaled, a little unsure of how the conversation had all of the sudden taken a rather unexpected turn. "Dinner? To discuss the case, with, um, together?"

Jon grinned, "Yes, dinner with me, tomorrow. How about we say around 6:30?"

"Okay, um," She stuttered. "I - I guess that wou-."

"Great, I'll have Kiki get us a reservation and give you a call," he interrupted with a bright smile and a gentle wave of his arm. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Sharon." With that he stepped toward the door and said good bye one last time to the rest of the team. As he stepped through the door he looked back and gave her a quick wink as he left.

Andy, who had been standing on the other side of the room trying not to stare at the pair, walked back over to Sharon. He noticed she was a little flustered, but was not entirely sure what the two had discussed. "You all right, Sharon?"

Sharon tossed her head gently from side-to-side to bring herself back to the moment. "Oh yes, Andy," she ran her hand down her side, shifting slightly to straighten herself. "Yes, everything is fine. I think. Well, I mean I think Mr. Worth may have just asked me out to dinner tomorrow night? That's strange isn't it?" She let out a single embarrassed giggle at the thought before looking back to Andy.

He stood motionless by her side, but forced a grin, "Strange? I guess that could be a word for it." He gave an awkward chuckle to try to sound as passive as possible about the news, "So, uh, that is interesting. Are you going to go?"

"I think I may have agreed to go, yes. I mean I was so startled I didn't really respond, specifically." She turned her head toward the front door as she replayed the conversation in her mind before turning back to Andy. "Or maybe it isn't anything interesting, I could just be helping him to better understand the motivations of a detective, you know for his character? Like an acting thing? It won't hurt to go though... Regardless of what the dinner is or isn't, I will need to eat at some point."

"Yeah," Andy supplied without knowing what else to say. "Sounds like a special deal. A dinner, or maybe a date, with Jon Worth." He thought back to earlier in the case when Hobbs and Sykes were practically swooning over the man, but tried not to let that thought distract him.

"Oh, no, surely not a date-date. Just some work stuff." Sharon interrupted, but smiled lightheartedly to herself at the indeed strange notion that the actor could have asked her out on a date, and maybe not just a dinner to go back over the case.

After a moment of silence between the two, Andy shuffled his feet, "So, we aren't going by The Grove tomorrow then?"

At his question she remembered their plans. She quickly stepped forward and placed her hand on Andy's forearm, "Oh, I am sorry Andy. We were supposed to go shopping for a gift for your daughter tomorrow, weren't we? I can't believe I forgot."

"It's all right, Sharon," Andy assured her. "We can always go another day. Maybe even the day after tomorrow? You don't have to change your plans around, or cancel on Mr. Worth, just because you had offered to help me shop. I was just hoping for a second opinion on a couple of things, it will keep. I still have a little bit of time. I want to make sure her 30th birthday is special." He chuckled lightly trying to seem more relaxed, "I am not always the best at choosing gifts."

"It will be special, and, I am sure you will choose the right gift, even without my help," Sharon smirked at him reassuringly. "Okay, well, we definitely will go. Just a slight delay, a rain check. I'm sorry, like I said, he kind of caught me by surprise and before I knew it Kiki would be calling me with the reservation details."

"No worries," Andy shrugged before looking down and pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Oh, speaking of Nicole, I need to call and check something with her." He looked around the room, "Everyone seems to be wrapping things up. Do you need any more help putting everything away, or anything like that?"

Sharon followed his eyes and saw the rest of the team slowly gravitating toward the door, "I guess it is coming to an end. I think I can handle everything else. Please if you need to call Nicole you don't have to wait around to help me. Just text me later on about our shopping plans? My schedule is pretty open, other than tomorrow evening, of course."

"Yes, will do. Okay then, uh 'night, Sharon," he nodded. "Really a great little party." Andy turned toward the door and walked away, giving Rusty a fist bump as he passed by the new graduate.

Rusty returned the gesture and strolled over to where Sharon was beginning to gather the few leftover pieces of trash to throw away. "Where is the Lieutenant going in such a hurry?" The boy smirked as he mischievously raised one eyebrow, "I just assumed he would be hanging around. Be the last one to leave and all of that."

Sharon smiled despite herself, "Don't even start with that young man. You know he just likes to help out, he's a good friend. Besides, if you must know he needed to call his daughter." Sharon ignored Rusty's ' _oh really face_ ' and wrapped her arm around his shoulders to change the subject, "I know I said it earlier, but I am just so proud of you." Rusty squirmed a little at her words and the embrace, but did not pull away, allowing her to continue, "No matter how uncomfortable you may feel right now, or how much you thought you did not have friends to celebrate with... I wanted to make sure you know how amazing this moment is and how amazing you are, truly."

Rusty rolled his eyes and smiled. "Whatever you say, Sharon. But, um, thanks. Thank you for a lot of things, actually."

The two stood together for another moment before Sharon let go of him to say her goodbyes to the rest of the team. The pair finished clearing the living room as the team filtered out, each making sure to congratulate their witness one last time on having survived high school in more ways than one.

When everyone was gone Sharon sat on her couch thinking back to the excitement of the evening and the success of the party. She was thankful Rusty had been okay with celebrating the occasion, and even more thankful that she was able to show him once again that he had a large group of friends and family who cared deeply for him. A chime from her phone drew her attention back to the present. Sharon frowned down at the screen. She did not immediately recognize the number, having half expected it to be Andy with the weekend shopping ideas. When she unlocked her phone the text message was from Kiki confirming her dinner with Jon the following evening, along with the time and location.

Sharon sighed to herself and considered cancelling now that she had had time to think about the potential awkwardness of the evening, but then curiosity stopped her. She was allowed to go on a date if she had the opportunity. The papers were not yet filed, but they had been served. She did not have any reason to not at least go out, have a nice meal, and an interesting conversation with someone other than her children or colleagues.


	2. The Friend Zone

No longer having other plans for the evening, Andy found himself instead watching his partner drink at one of the older Lieutenant's go to bars. Provenza had called around dinner to request his presence, or really to tell him to come pick him up in half an hour. Despite not really wanting to sit at a dimly lit bar and watch his partner drink, Andy did recognize that doing something other than sitting home alone would at least help to pass the time, maybe even be a good distraction. He was still a little disappointed with the change in his weekend plans. He had not expected Jon Worth to swoop in and through a loop into everything. He knew it was not his place to have any kind of meltdown or temper tantrum where Sharon, or anyone else for that matter, was concerned, but part of him was still a little worried about what to do next.

"What's got you all worked up, Flynn?" Provenza grumbled from the other side of the table, having a pretty good idea what was going on with his partner. "I can't enjoy my drink with you moping over there. I don't usually care, but it is a little annoying to look up and see you practically crying into your cranberry juice."

"I am not crying," he exclaimed. "I just don't feel like having to sit with you all evening. Couldn't you have found yourself another babysitter?"

"Babysitter? I do not need a babysitter," his partner scoffed. "Besides, you're the one acting like a baby. What? You all of the sudden upset your friend may be playing with someone else?"

"Ew! How do you make everything sound so gross."

"Well, it is gross," Provenza explained. "There is no reason for you to be this upset that the Captain is going to dinner with someone other than you. You have had plenty of time to ask her out properly. You and your outings. Not anyone's fault she said yes, or almost yes or whatever, to someone else."

Andy stared into his drink, "I haven't had that much time. We are friends, or I mean, we have been friends."

"Yeah," Provenza mocked, "friends. How many of your other friends did you accidentally convince your family you were dating?"

"You know I didn't mean to do that!" He yelled back at his partner. "After Nic's wedding last year, and then I guess the Nutcracker, they just assumed..."

"Assumed?" Provenza interrupted. "Assumed, maybe, sure, but who has not yet bothered to correct them? Hmm? Who still casually has her tagging along to just enough events to not raise suspension on anyone's part?"

"Yeah, Yeah. I know, I may have screwed that up just a bit. Lying to my family, lying to myself, and now it looks like I am about to lose it all again." As he spoke Andy picked up his glass and swirled the remaining red liquid, not bothering to make eye contact with his partner, before downing the rest of it in one gulp. "Pretty much on par for my life, I guess."

A little alarmed with the dark shift in his partner's mood Provenza stopped his teasing, "Hey, you listen here, Flynn. You are not a loser. You are not about to lose your family. Hell, you are probably not even about to lose the Captain. Sure, Jon Worth is a famous actor, ruggedly handsome, well rounded, fun to be around, on a hit television series that just got itself bumped off the bubble, and a..."

"Are you supposed to be making me feel worse?" Andy interrupted through gritted teeth. "You think I don't know who he is or what he has to offer? Especially in comparison to me? And besides I don't think we can truly call that _Badge_ bullshit a hit series. I mean have you even watched that show? I tried to see what the hype was all about earlier today. I could barely get through an episode before I turned it off."

"Wait, wait. My bad and no I haven't. I have better things to do with my spare time, but that is not my point." The Lieutenant waved his arm through the air between them as if wiping away his previous statements, "I went off on a little tangent there. That was not what I meant. I was just saying that Worth may be a cool guy. The Captain is an adult and has every right to go out with whoever asks her, even if he does come across as a little full of himself. She isn't stupid she will figure it out one way or the other. Really, he probably isn't one to be getting involved with someone like her anyway."

Andy quickly jumped in, "What do you mean by that? Someone like her? Sharon is a wonderful person, Jon would be so lucky."

"Yes," Provenza rolled his eyes at his partner's ridiculous antics. "Yes, she is wonderful and yes any man would be so lucky. Now, if you tell her I said that I will have to kill you, but yes she is. Maybe you should calm down though, don't want your blood pressure spiking." Andy shot him a look that told him he should probably not poke the bear, as his partner clarified, "Let's just take a step back, shall well? Let's not lose our minds and go all fatalistic until after the event and we know if there is a reason for you to lose what is left of your mind. Chances are he will forget about their dinner plans, or something will come up. If that doesn't happen, then the odds of him spending the entire evening discussing his filmography and future projects will probably be enough to insure there won't be a second dinner, or whatever it is. You acting like an idiot tonight, and worrying over everything won't effect those odds in the slightest."

Andy picked up his empty glass and flipped it over, "Fine. You almost done? I want to get out of here."

"Does it look like I am ready to leave?" He asked holding up his own half empty glass. "You don't have anywhere else to be tonight. Plus, we have a rare weekend off. So, maybe you could just relax." Andy let out a defeated harrumph, but chose not to respond.

After a few moments of silence Provenza looked over at his friend, "Say, we should take Rusty out sometime to celebrate with him, just us guys. Be a good chance for the kid to get out of the house with someone other than his mother or Buzz. The rest of our plans got derailed the other day by that Dick Tracy lunatic, but doesn't mean we can't take the kid out again. Maybe we can help him with some post graduation plans. Maybe even help along with a job search, or with choosing some of his fall courses."

Andy brightened a bit and lifted his head as he pulled out his phone, "Say, that is not a bad plan. I'll text Sharon, just to see what she thinks."

"You will not text the Captain," Provenza exclaimed as he reached across the table to steal his partner's phone, annoyed that the conversation somehow had wound up right back where they had been. "I will text the kid about it tomorrow. You will leave her alone."

Andy threw up his hands and reached back across the table to try to rescue his phone from his partner, "What? I can ask. There is no harm in asking, and besides she is still responsible for his safety. She'll want to know what we are up to."

"That's true, but you do not need to call or text her while she's out. Leave her be," he reasoned. When his friend tried to reach for his phone again Provenza stuffed it into his own pocket, "Stop that. I am saving you from yourself. Ye' Gods, look at this mess you have created. I told you nothing good would come from calling her Sharon. I knew I should have forced you to take me along to that ballet... Face it Andy you have been zoned."

"Zoned?" Andy squawked. "What are you talking about?"

Provenza shrugged, "You know what I mean, _zoned_. You waited too long to ask the Captain out, or to let her know what was going on. You were too good of a friend and now-"

"How can you be too good of a friend?" Andy burst out, his voice a little higher than normal. "Everyone needs a friend."

"And she probably has them. I mean those outside of the team and her children. You following her around was only going to lead to trouble. Now look where we are, here with you pushing sixty in the, um, friend zone and ruining what should have been my perfectly good evening."

"What does age have to do with it?" Andy asked, clearly getting more stressed by the second. "You're older than me and are still out there. I mean that is not even what we are talking about. Besides, Sharon is roughly my age, what about this Jon guy? Shouldn't we be questioning his motives?"

"Good lord, since when did we start sitting around here gossiping like teenagers?" Provenza shivered at the thought. "I do not want to sit here and discuss the Captain, Jon Worth, or the fact that you are an idiot. Besides, where do you get off talking about my age? I may be a couple years older, but I haven't been chasing someone for years with nothing to show for it. Age has at least given me the wherewithal to know when to give up, or at least when something is a lost cause."

Andy dropped both of his hands down on the table, the unexpected disturbance causing Provenza to have to save his glass from tipping over, "Give up? I do not give up on my friends."

"I am not saying that," Provenza countered wagging a finger at his partner. "But maybe that is all you two are, friends. Let her enjoy her evening. You'll see her at whatever scheme you've cooked up to hang out with her next. My God man, pull yourself together."

"Scheme? What do you mean scheme? We are just going shopping."

Rolling his eyes Provenza probed, "Who are you? Do you even hear yourself? Shopping plans with the Captain, and you think you aren't in the friend zone? Come on. Have you been replaced by a pod person or something? Shopping..."

"Hey now, Sharon is going to help me with a gift. Besides, she just had those papers served. I mean the ink isn't even dry. That doesn't change everything magically overnight. What kind of guy would I be if I just assumed that meant all bets were off? Plus, it is complicated with work, and with my family, and-"

"Oh I am well aware of all of that," Provenza cut in, as he put down his now empty glass. "Look, Flynn, I am your friend, so it is with the greatest friendliness that I say, cool it. Leave her be. Take her shopping tomorrow or whenever, and just be. This whole situation is ridiculous and I for one am very tired of the whole thing. If you do not like where things are going, do something about it. Don't mope around and ruin my evening just because you missed your chance and she agreed to go out with someone other than you."

Andy sat back and tipped his head onto the back of the booth mumbling to himself, "I am not moping."

Not hearing his partner, or choosing not hear his partner, Provenza signaled for the check and directed the waitress to Flynn. When the check arrived Andy rolled his eyes at the tab, but handed over his credit card, unwilling to argue about whose turn it was to pay. After the bill was signed the pair left without any further discussion.

Andy drove Provenza home in relative silence, only the occasional frustrated sigh on his part when he recalled some of their earlier conversation. At the curb Provenza waved off his partner, but not before casually reminding him, in no uncertain terms, to not text the captain about Rusty, her date, or their future shopping scheme until at least the following day. Andy closed his eyes and shook his head, barely waving a good night in his partner's direction.

As he drove across town his phone chimed with a text from an unknown number. At the light Andy swiped at the screen and frowned. Someone had sent a picture of Sharon getting into a car with the actor. The message underneath read, _"Looks like someone missed their shot, buddy."_ A honk from behind had him dropping the phone into the center console cup holder and turning in the direction of his home. His mind working itself further into worried thoughts of timing, friendship, and the real possibility of missed opportunities.

**TBC**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for reading/following/reviewing/messaging! I really appreciate it. A couple random things popped in the last few days so I may be a little delayed with the date night for chapter 3. I am still shooting for Monday, but real life was tripping me up just a little bit this week... This story will end up being just a handful of chapters for this prompt. The whole idea is different from some key canon timelines, but I still imagine that some of the life things that popped up in the next few episodes occurred (like Rusty agreeing to adopt him or the events that had Ricky feel like he needed to visit to check on his mother's lonely heart,) I just do not really mention them as main points here. :) Also, I have had a song stuck in my head for months, so I may have figured out a way to weave some of that into these upcoming chapters.


	3. A Look Back at Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate everyone for hanging with me. I am so sorry this took a little longer than I had had planned. Real life was there, but also I have been struggling with how I wanted to get this chapter organized since before I started writing the prompt...

 

The next morning Sharon stood in her kitchen, waiting for her tea to steep, thinking back to the events of the previous evening. Everything had gone fine. The dinner was not quite what she had expected, but if she was honest she had not really known what to expect. She had arrived on time, having decided to drive her own car to the restaurant. Jon had offered to pick her up to send a car, but she had told him it would be easier for her to have her own car if they were called out for a case, even though they were not on call this weekend. Jon understood how, _the call of duty came first_ , so he had met her outside the restaurant instead. Sharon rolled her eyes at the memory, but still smiled slightly at his apparent eagerness to be one of the _guys_ , even if it was only for a television show.

Dinner had gone well enough. The restaurant was one of those new fusion places that had begun to pop up around town. The wonton nachos may not have been her favorite, but it had been nice to try something new. For his part Jon had been an enjoyable dinner companion. He may have strayed toward talking more about his role and his fans than she would have normally enjoyed, but still it was interesting to learn about the different aspects of the Hollywood world. They had only been interrupted by a small group of fans requesting a selfie with the actor. Not one to disappoint Jon had smiled for the photo before returning his date. After all, _he always tried to be nice to everyone_. Sharon hummed to herself at the image of how the group had fawned over the man. Sure, she agreed that he was easy on the eyes, but it had not ever been within her personality to be one of those who interrupted someone's private life for a picture just because he was a celebrity.

Across the kitchen her ringing phone brought her back to the present. She picked up her tea and moved across the room before answering -

"You didn't tell me you were going to dinner with Jonny?" Her friend began without any other introduction, "How did that happen? I need details, like yesterday."

"Well, hello to you too," Sharon chuckled into the phone.

"Yes, hello, but there is no time for pleasantries," Andrea explained. "I need to know how dinner went. I will ignore the fact that you did not bother to even tell me that you were going on a date with Jon Worth, if you just let me live vicariously through you for the moment."

"It wasn't a date," Sharon rolled her eyes. "It was just dinner, but if my life is the highlight of yours then I think we may need to be having a different discussion."

"Sharon, please," the other woman teased, "I need to know."

"Fine," She snorted, "it went just fine."

"Oh, well that's fine then," her friend drawled sarcastically. "I'll just see you sometime later, maybe at the next case or something…" Andrea paused, but when no more information was offered she moaned into the phone, "But Sharonnn."

Now laughing outright Sharon began detailing first the confusing invite at the end of Rusty's party before going into the events of the evening. Andrea snorted at the idea of the women interrupting the dinner for a picture, "You have to be cool in those situations. If it had been me I think I would have waited until you all were done eating and then casually said something about enjoying his new show or something along those lines."

On her end of the line Sharon teased, "Maybe to his face, but you found it perfectly acceptable to go all star struck in electronics and almost miss the confession…"

"Yeah, yeah, point taken."

Sharon grinned at her friend's comment, "Well, I guess we talked about the fan interaction after that…

_"It must be interesting to be recognized by so many people," Sharon considered. "What do you do when you just want to be yourself?"_

_Jon smirked across the table, "It is just one of the many perks. I do it all for them, you know? The fans. After all I wouldn't be here today without them. My fans are the greatest."_

_Sharon hummed, her mind flashing back to images of the Jonny Shrine. "They do seem to be very devoted."_

_Jon smiled, "Of course, on the flip side, it is also nice to be around people who see me for me. Helping you all with the case yesterday gave me a little taste of that. Although, you did see all of the fans at the department, just can't get away. It comes with the territory."_

_"Indeed," Sharon agreed not having the heart to tell him many of the "fans" in the department had been a set up to help them insure his cooperation and comfort in the Murder Room. "We haven't had a chance to speak that much more about the case. Was there something in particular you wanted to discuss this evening? You had mentioned a debriefing?"_

_"I think I may have the gist of it all worked out now. It was just one of those things," he pulled forward in his chair, looking off dramatically, "You don't truly know until you're there." Sharon stared at the actor, not exactly sure of how to respond. So instead she picked up her drink and took a sip. Jon pulled his gaze back to her, "Or, I mean it was very good material for me to apply to my character. Plus, my involvement helped bring some more press to the show. Helped with our numbers, of course sad for poor Zelda, but the show will continue."_

_Sharon pressed her lips together and nodded, "Well, I guess there's that then, a bit of a silver lining."_

"He is a little bit odd, isn't he?" Andrea reasoned interrupting the retelling. "But, at least it was a different evening, something new."

"That it was."

"Different enough that you two will be going out for another dinner? Or no?" Andrea probed.

Sharon thought for a moment, "Well, probably not. I mean I do not really think that was a date-date kind of dinner. It was fun, but not really something to latch on to or to write home about."

Andrea chuckled at her friend's explanation, "Well, like I said, at least it was something different. Surely though you have something more to give me than a few fans wanting selfies."

"Sorry to disappoint you. We discussed a few Provenza-isms and then I took my ticket to the valet stand. He joined me a few moments later, after he had signed the check and a headshot for the waiter."

"That's really it?" Andrea questioned, "I was hoping for a little more excitement."

Sharon pressed her lips together, thankful the conversation was on the phone and not in person, as she did not want to discuss the rest of the evening just yet. "Yes, that's it. I went to the valet stand and waited for my car."

"Well, I guess it sounds like it wasn't too bad of an evening really," Andrea reasoned before changing the subject. "Do you have any plans for today? I need to get out for a bit and focus on something other than trial prep."

"Andy and I are going shopping this afternoon for a gift for his daughter." Sharon shrugged into the phone, "If that sounds like a good enough distraction, you are more than welcome to join us."

Andrea laughed, "I should have guessed you two had plans."

"What? Why?"

"No reason," Andrea grinned into the receiver. "Say, did he know about your dinner with Jon?"

"He was at the party, so yes, he knew," she explained. "We had to change our shopping plans around. Why?"

On the other end of the line Andrea shrugged, as she repeated, "No reason. Okay, so text me what time you all are heading out and I will meet you."

"I will. Talk to you soon." Sharon pressed end and returned the phone to the table. She had not heard from Andy about the plans for the day, but she knew it would not be a big deal for Andrea to join them. As she mentally planned out the rest of the day her mind drifted back to the end of the dinner.

_After the women left and their dinner plates were cleared, the two sat in silence for a moment not sure of what else to discuss._

_"Can I interest you two in dessert this evening?" came the voice of their waiter as the young man handed Sharon, then Jon a dessert menu. "We have a number of very delicious offerings, the Lemon Tres Leches Cake is very popular, as well as the Churro Bowl."_

_Jon took the menu and nodded toward her, "What do you say, Sharon?"_

_Thankful for the interruption she smiled as she ran her eyes down the list of options, "It's doesn't hurt to take a look. I don't always go for dessert, but this is such an interesting place, I am a little intrigued to see what they could create."_

_"Perfect," Jonny scanned the menu as well. "What about something like a dessert sampler?"_

_Sharon shrugged, "Why not?" Signaling him to return the menus to the waiter and place the order._

_Her eyes followed the waiter as he walked back through the restaurant toward the kitchen with their dessert order. As the man passed the door Sharon caught a glimpse of a familiar grey head of hair and let out a sigh before turning back to Jon. Noting a slight change to her posture he leaned forward slightly concerned, "What's wrong?"_

_"Oh, nothing," Sharon shrugged. "Just recognized someone by the door."_

_"Who?"_

_Sharon sighed reluctantly, "My ex husband, or soon to be ex husband."_

_"Oh, well that would definitely give you cause to tense," Jonny laughed. "I am never fond of running into exes, no matter the circumstances. We may live in one of the largest cities in the country, but it is odd how we can still run into someone we know. It's like that whole six degrees of separation thing, but sometimes it only seems like two or three. Do we need to cancel dessert?"_

_Sharon stared back at him, "No, I have never had a reason to run or hide from anyone, including Jack. I won't start that now."_

_"From just my brief interactions with you over the last couple of days I would have assumed nothing less."_

_Sharon exhaled slowly before taking the opportunity to steer the conversation away from anything too personal and back to something Jon could possibly use. "That little phenomenon, the degrees of separation, helps with our work as well. In his own way Lieutenant Provenza likes to point out the connections in just about every case."_

_Jonny chuckled, "Of course, I think I may heard him say something about 'it's always the husband.' I mean it does seem to make sense. The writers should work that in to our next season. It's true and funny, sort of."_

_"Yes, funny" she smirked. "He is right every once in a while. More often than not someone the victim knows commits the crime. People work, live, and interact in relatively small spheres, no matter if it's in a big city like Los Angeles or somewhere out in the middle of nowhere. Opportunity and exposure play a key role in almost all of our interactions and relationships. So, that idea is a good piece to add to your show if they want to spotlight that trend. However, even if that is the common theme, you still have to be careful not to get stuck in that mindset. You have to work the clues and be open-minded to a variety of possibilities. You do the victim a disservice to not explore every avenue."_

_"That is a good point, you can't just go off of your gut."_

_Sharon paused, "Well, your gut does have something to do with it. Not the only thing to rely on, but something that can direct you if you are otherwise unsure. There are a lot of factors."_

_"So true. This great stuff," for the second time in the evening Jon looked off wistfully, "It is all about finding justice for the victim." Sharon tried not to smirk at the dramatic taglines he seemed to enjoy repeating. Luckily she was saved from responding by the arrival of their desserts._

_After they finished dessert Jonny asked for the check and looked over to Sharon, "Did you park or valet?"_

_"I went ahead and just used the valet. Parking in the city is always such a nightmare. Luckily, everywhere you go has valet."_

_Jonny nodded, "Definitely. I am thankful I have the car service. Very worth the expense. If you want you could go ahead and give them your ticket while I wait for the check."_

_"Are you sure? I don't mind waiting here."_

_"It is totally fine," Jon assured her. "They share their valet with the place next door so there is no telling how long you will have to wait. Plus, we can avoid any chance of running into anybody here we don't' want to see."_

_Sharon shrugged, but went ahead and got her things together to leave._

_From across the room Jack looked up to see Sharon leaving the restaurant. He had not seen her when he had arrived, so it was a little surprising to see her not only there, but also with someone he did not recognize. Jack took the opportunity to excuse himself from his date and sneak outside._

_"Well good evening Sharon," Jack drawled as came he up behind her. "Didn't expect to see you out tonight."_

_Upon hearing his voice she cringed slightly, but forced a stern smile as she turned, "Good evening, Jack." He opened his mouth to speak, but Sharon took a step forward cutting him off before he had a chance, "As lovely as it is to see you and everything, Jack. There was really no need to follow me out here. I'm sure you have a dinner to return to."_

_"It'll keep," he replied as he waved a hand in the direction of the restaurant. "Say, Sharon, Rusty was under the impression you were still all alone, not dating anyone that is. Looks like you've done a good job of hiding this guy from everyone. I had assumed you were hanging around with that idiot you work with, but I guess even his pathetic little shadowing couldn't break through to your icy heart."_

_Sharon shuddered slightly, but kept her expression firm, "It is none of your business who I am 'hanging around with', Jack. Really, it has not been any of your business for quite a while, even more so now. How about you go ahead and rejoin your date. There is no reason to do this here." Jack shuffled his feet slightly as her eyes flashed at a second thought, "But, since you mentioned Rusty, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't use him for information about my life. You want to know something you can ask me, or, of course, my attorney. I feel as though I shouldn't have to say this, but all of the kids are off limits."_

_Jack sneered at her comment, "I thought you would be happy that I was calling them, checking in on them."_

_Sharon let out a controlled breath, "I have never, and would never, stand in the way as far as you rebuilding your relationships with them, Jack. However, I would greatly appreciate it if you stuck to discussing their lives and not mine."_

_Suddenly she felt a warm hand slip into hers and gentle kiss across cheek, "Sorry Sharon. That took a little longer than I had anticipated. Did you give them the ticket?"_

_A little startled at his arrival, but quickly recovering Sharon smiled, "Oh yes, the car should be here any moment."_

_Jon gave her a wink as he turned to Jack and held out his hand, "Jon Worth."_

_Jack looked down at the man's hand for a second before returning the gesture and finding his voice, "Jack Raydor."_

_Jon shook his hand, "Pleasure."_

_"Yeah," Jack pulled his hand back before looking to his wife and nodding. "Well, I guess I should get back to my dinner. We can talk more later, Sharon."_

_"Good night," Jon waved as he wrapped his arm around Sharon's shoulders. Jack waved off the pair as Sharon's car pulled up to the curb. He watched Sharon walk around to the driver's side door as Jon opened the passenger door for himself. Even though he was a little stunned to see his wife with someone else he took the opportunity to snap a quick picture. The divorce was going through no matter what he wanted, but maybe he could get something out of this development._

_Inside the car Jon leaned forward, "Oh well, that was entertaining."_

_Sharon rolled her eyes, "That is one word for it." She bit down on her bottom lip for a moment before continuing, "So, well, thank you I guess for stepping in and breaking that up, but you really did not need to do that. I can handle Jack, or anyone else for that matter, just fine on my own."_

_Jon nodded, "I'm sorry. I just thought I could help. He seemed to be spoiling for something and it looked like a good time to shut him up."_

_Sharon smiled softly as she turned in her seat, "Well, it did work. Jack will probably be replaying that for a while." Jon chuckled lightly before she sighed, "So, this was a nice evening Jon, but I probably need to be heading out. Thank you for dinner."_

_"You're welcome, Sharon. I had a nice time as well. Sorry again for jumping in." He looked out the window to make sure Jack was back inside the building before reaching for the handle. "Thanks for indulging my questions and for putting up with the interruptions." He leaned over and patted her forearm. "I'll see you around._ "

Back in her condo Sharon sighed at the unexpected turn of events her evening had taken. It was not a big deal, but it was still never fun to run into Jack out in the world. Shaking her head at the reality that that was probably just the first of many altercations to come she picked up her phone once again. Flipping through the contacts she typed up a quick message to Andy: " _Are we still on for the Grove this afternoon?_ "


	4. Monday Morning

Sharon sat at her desk on Monday morning reviewing the reports from their last case. The division had not caught a new case since booking Mr. Lembeck for the murder of his wife, but there was still plenty of paperwork to be completed and filed. She sighed to herself at that fact; paperwork, always paperwork. The majority of their job had them in the office; only a small percentage was the "other stuff" - the fieldwork, the crime scenes, the car chases. Of course, it seemed each time someone came to shadow, or to do a ride along, there was always a high level of action and excitement. This phenomenon always giving the outsider the idea that the job really was everything the movies made it out to be. Whether it was a person from the film industry or one of their family members, no one ever seemed to visit on the days like today; the normal desk work days.

From her office Sharon looked out through the glass to see the members of her team each busy at their desks. As she observed, she watched Tao walk over to Provenza's desk with a file that he added to a pile on the corner of the other Lieutenant's desk. The two discussed something for a moment before Mike returned to his own desk and Provenza pulled out his crossword. Her eyes drifted to Andy at his desk, his back to her office. He had been acting a little off all morning. Only offering her the bare minimum of response when spoken to or directly questioned. Confused by his behavior change, she bit down on her bottom lip as she wondered what, if anything, had occurred over the weekend to stress him out. Thinking back to yesterday, she pulled out her phone and read back through their text conversation for any hints she may have missed:

 _"Sharon: Are we still on for the Grove this afternoon?_  
_Andy Flynn: I may have to be the one to change our plans this time._  
_Sharon: Something come up?_  
_Andy Flynn: Yeah, Provenza just called and his son has an extra pair of tickets to the Dodgers game this afternoon. He is dragging me along... as long as I pick him up and pay for his Dodger dogs._  
_Sharon: Sounds about right. Although, does anyone really get dragged to baseball?_  
_Andy Flynn: Fair point._  
_Sharon: Well, we can go whenever you are free. Just let me know what works for you.  
_ _Andy Flynn: Will do. See you tomorrow."_

It had taken him a little time to respond to her initial text, but the tone of the text had not seemed completely off. She had been a little disappointed when he had had to change their plans, but had not wanted to push him one way or the other by mentioning that she had been looking forward to the outing. After all, baseball was his favorite past time. She did not fault him at all for taking the opportunity to go to a game.

The change in plans had not drastically altered her day. She had still met with Andrea for an hour or so and shopped around the open air mall. The Grove had been busy, but nothing more than usual, just a fair number of people out enjoying the afternoon. The pair had had a chance to peruse a few shops, and Sharon had mentally clocked a few gift ideas to share with Andy if he still needed her help. Andrea had probed her a little further on the date night, but really they had other things to do and to discuss.

Back at work today, it was difficult to ignore Andy's increasingly odd behavior. Piecing their last few encounters together, Sharon began to worry that something bigger than just the need to find the perfect gift, may be going on with Andy. He had left the graduation party a little abruptly, and he had not made a move to reschedule their plans for later in the week. It was unlike him to not come up with an alternative idea if their plans were changed or delayed. Now that she thought about it, it was even more unlike him to not have texted her the day after the graduation party, or even as soon as the baseball plans with Provenza had been made. In trying to imagine what was going on she began thinking back to how often she and Andy had been hanging out more these last few months. Without really realizing the time they spent together she had begun to anticipate and to look forward to their little schemes, so the change this weekend had made her wonder. While he did not have to explain himself; they were just friends, very good friends, but she would like to know if there was something she could do to help.

Shaking that train of thought from her mind she returned her attention to work. She stood up and stretched before walking out to check on her team's progress. As she moved behind Andy he made no move to indicate he had heard her door open and close, or that he had realized she had brushed by the back of his chair. Sharon thought about saying something to him, but unsure of what to say exactly, she continued on in the direction of the Murder Board. Nearing the Lieutenant's desk she picked up the completed file he had set aside. Her presence drew his attention away from his crossword, and her stance, a little closer to his desk than he would prefer, had him stare up at her.

Feeling his gaze Sharon held the paperwork against her chest and motioned toward Andy, "Is something wrong with him?"

"You mean clinically?" Provenza grumbled, "or just something today? You'll have to be more specific when it comes to Flynn."

Sharon chuckled slightly and rolled her eyes. "Let's just go with what is wrong with him today. He seemed fine on Friday, still looking forward to running a few errands sometime Sunday. How was he at the game yesterday? Did something happen then?"

"The game?" He questioned, chancing a quick glance over to his partner, before quickly recovering, "Oh, yes the game, the Dodgers. He was fine, even though we lost. His daughter had gotten us some really good seats, so at least there was that."

"Oh, he said your son had given you the tickets?"

Provenza waved his hand in the air between them quickly thinking of an explanation, "Oh, yes, he did, but then Nicole had better ones. Vincent found someone else to take his."

"Okay," Sharon drawled a little hesitant to believe the details of the story. "But nothing major is going on with him or anything? He just seems a little off lately."

"No, nothing major that I know of," he assured her. "Probably the typical stuff. I know you're aware of some of the struggles he has been having for the last couple of years with his family and everything. I think it is probably just that he is having to deal more and more with some of those changing relationships. Maybe that has him a little more wound up than usual. I couldn't say for sure though."

"His relationships? Everything seemed to be improving lately. Did something else happen with his family? I am not sure when we are going, but we are supposed to go shopping for a gift for his daughter at some point." She looked back over to Andy, a little concerned that something family related could have happened to change that plan.

With her attention elsewhere Provenza freely rolled his eyes at her anxious expression, _these two_. When she turned back to him he shook off her comment, "I'm sure he will get with you on that. I don't think anything has popped up to prevent him from shopping, or from being present for her birthday." He turned back to his desk and picked up his coffee mug and moved to stand. Returning his attention back to her he pointed at his file in her arms, "That is ready for you... and um, don't worry about Flynn. He will work it out."

Sharon gave him a soft smile as watched him lumber off to the break room. Distracted by the movement, Andy looked up from his desk. As he caught her eyes henodded to Sharon before his glance shifted over to his partner's retreating form. Without stopping as he passed, Provenza shot him a quick scowl, a silent request for his partner to follow him. Sitting back in his chair and pinching the bridge of his nose Andy sighed before slowly standing and following his partner down the hall.

A few moments later Andy closed the door behind him, joining his partner in the empty break room. Provenza stood at the counter pouring himself another cup of coffee.

When his friend made no move to speak Andy cleared his throat, "What was that about?"

Provenza slowly turned to his partner and took a sip of his coffee. After a moment he nonchalantly raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "I needed coffee."

"And you need my help with that? Good grief I thought we went over the whole _not_ a babysitter thing..."

"Watch it," Provenza interjected pointing his finger at his partner, not ready to get into that again. "You're clearly the one in need of a sitter. What is wrong with you? You're still the one moping around being silly. And what did you tell the Captain about yesterday?"

Andy huffed out an exasperated sigh before dropping onto one of the bar stools. "I am not moping," he groaned, looking down at his hands. "I just, I mean. I needed some time. I had stuff to do around the house, needed to clear my head. All of the sudden everything got confusing and a bit overwhelming. You know?"

"Overwhelming? Confusing?" Provenza repeated. "You know what is confusing? Having to quickly cover for you when the Captain asks about baseball. You're lucky I'm so quick on my feet and have a trustworthy face. I mean come on, Flynn. You know I don't like lying for anyone else, especially for something stupid and to the Captain, of all people."

"If you had answered my call or read the text messages I had sent you would have been better prepared."

His partner rolled his eyes, "Or I would have told you that that was the most idiotic thing I had ever heard, and for you to stop being such a baby."

"Whatever, I'm sorry. I panicked yesterday trying to come up with a good excuse." Andy reached out for a mug.

"Why would you need an excuse?" Provenza interrupted. "This conversation is definitely heading back into teenager territory. You're a grown ass adult and you're over here making up stories to avoid outings, and then moping around feeling sorry for yourself. I may be your friend, but even I have my limits to what I will endure. We talked about all of this the other night."

"Yeah, but then" Andy paused and fumbled with his phone in his pocket thinking back to the picture and text message he had recieved. "It's just maybe you were right about being a good friend, but not chasing her around. I had my chance and now it may be time to just step back and see if she could be happier with someone else." He turned to his partner, leaving his phone in its place.

"This is stupid. How do you even know if she went to the dinner? Or how do you if it went well? And why do you think it's normal to just give up like that?" Provenza paused, but when his partner just shrugged he rolled his eyes and went on, "My God Flynn, pull yourself together. It's not the end. Hell this isn't even the beginning. If you want to be a friend, be a friend. If you want something more, go out and try for something more. Do not sit around acting weird and worrying everyone. That will only end in real relationship drama with everyone in your life. I feel like a broken record, but seriously stopping being such an idiot."

In an effort to control his increasing irritation Andy stood and walked to the counter to pour himself his own coffee. "Well, I think being a friend is letting everyone be happy," he paused for a moment. "I'm not going to be an ass just because I am upset with myself for imagining something more was going on, or that something more could happen."

"Not being an ass? Well, that's a new one," his partner scoffed moving toward the door. "Just an fyi, being all moody and broody isn't helping anything. I just had to explain your mood change to the Captain. You aren't hiding your feelings as well as you think. You have been following her around like a lost puppy for months and then today you are acting as though she isn't even here. So, you want everyone to be happy? Fine. Don't ignore them. Don't destroy friendships. Don't think that diving into work without connecting with other people is the answer." At the door Provenza looked back and tilted his head to the side, "Get your head on straight and stop feeling sorry for yourself, Flynn. I covered for you with this little baseball story this time, but I am not going to be involved in anything that goes on between you and the Captain. Understood?"

"Understood," he repeated.

"Oh, and for the record," Provenza huffed. "You have had some dumb ideas in your day, but my lord stepping back and giving up? This is the dumbest one so far. I do not want to be involved, but seriously?"

"I just do not want to jeopardize anything. If we are only friends then fine, we are friends. I do not want to destroy the dynamics around here because I am jealous of some asshole."

"Ye' Gods, where are you getting your relationship advice? Dr. Phil or something?" Provenza shook his head, "Whatever, I'm going back to work. I am not involved."

Andy knew his friend was not completely off base. There was no reason to lay down and give up. Just because someone went to dinner with someone did not mean they were instantly an item. Even if the he had _"missed his chance, buddy_ ," that person did not know everything. He shook off his annoyance and pulled out a second mug, filled it with hot water and a teabag and left the break room.

He rounded the corner with renewed purpose until the arrival of an unexpected delivery stopped him just outside the Captain's office. Through the blinds Andy saw Sharon smiling softly as she read the note attached to a large bouquet of daisies. Andy paused for a moment, wondering if it was all right to enter. He knocked softly on the door and slipped into the office with her tea.

"I thought you may need a break Captain," he mumbled as he deposited the mug on the corner of her desk.

Sharon smiled, "Thank you, Andy."

"Nice flowers," he said as he gestured to the daisies.

"Yes, some of my favorites."

Andy took a step toward the door, "Yes, not quite the same as lilies, but still nice."

Slightly startled at his comment, Sharon looked up as he stepped out through the doorway and took his seat. Daisies were such a happy flower, but he was right, lilies were her favorite. She picked up her tea and took a sip, realizing she had been craving the refreshing mint drink all morning. She wondered when he had picked up on these little preferences of hers; or when she had become so used to him being there with the right comment or perfect treat that she had not noticed the fact that he just knew.

**TBC**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to California this weekend so I am going to try to get the next chapter posted before then. If not it will be as soon as I get back!


	5. Chapter 5

The team caught a case late Monday evening. An executive had been found murdered in his penthouse apartment with no visible sign of entry and no video surveillance to point to a potential assailant.

As the case unfolded two more bodies led the team to a disgruntled citizen with sniper training and few connections to the victims except a bankruptcy case and an inability to hold down a corporate career of his own. It was an odd case motive wise, but that made it all the more terrifying that the victims seemed to be randomly chosen high profile moguls. The case had them working round the clock to stop the shooter before he struck again.

During the case there was little time for anything - food, sleep, family - all had been pushed to the back burner in order to devote their time and attention to protecting the city. Now m, in the early hours of Friday morning Sharon was finally entering her condo with no need to have to immediately go back out. The killer had been tracked down through a traffic camera image of him running a red light within the vicinity of the last crime scene.

It was a lucky break that allowed them to corner him outside of his gym of all places. The only unlucky thing had been that he was armed, and took the opportunity to lock himself and a couple dozen gym goers inside the building until SOB arrived to help with the tactical support of keeping the hostages safe. After a two hour standoff they were able to get everyone out physically unharmed, and the suspect apprehended.

The killer was now in the hands of the courts; the attorneys and judge to finalize and accept the stipulations of the plea deal. For saving the city from the shooter, and a lengthy trial, Chief Taylor had told the whole team to take the extra day to recoup; they had more than earned a long weekend. Also, he didn't really want to deal with the bureaucracy of overtime for the entire division.

Entering her condo after three long days, Sharon slipped her aching soles out of her heels and into her house boots at the door. Her purse joined her jacket on one of the hooks and her keys found their home in the bowl on the table. She kept her phone in her hand, since she had a handful of messages to check before she fell into bed. Sharon rolled her neck as she slowly moved through the condo and into the kitchen for a much needed cup of chamomile tea.

In the kitchen she flipped on the electric kettle and leaned her back against the counter beside it. Checking her phone she scrolled back through the messages she had not been able to address earlier that evening.

Both Emily and Ricky had texted her around dinner time asking if she was free for a call, once she had learned it was not an emergency-emergency they had pushed their conversation off until tomorrow. A part of her was anxious to hear what they needed, but the other part was secure in knowing that if it was something major they would have let her know and she would have stepped away.

There were also a couple missed calls from Jack that she had not bothered to address. He had not left a message, nor had he sent a text, so she assumed it was nothing pressing. That would definitely be a call for tomorrow, even if the idea of calling him at close to 3:00 in the morning did seem like a fun way to ruin his day.

The final message had come from Andy's daughter. Nicole had texted to double check in with her because her father had seemed off and had not answered a recent message. Surprised, Sharon had sent a quick text assuring her that everything was fine, that it was just a case. After the brief text conversation, she had taken the opportunity to remind the team to take breaks when needed and if necessary check their phones. Nicole had sent her another message later in the evening, but Sharon had not had the chance to read it yet.

Sharon had not noticed anything really off with the man as the case had gone on, but she had obviously not been focused on Andy's strange mood. It had not affected his job, so it went virtually unnoticed. As expected the team had all worked together to chase down all of leads that had been both called in or gathered. Now, on the other side of everything there were a few moments that she thought back to that had seemed a little off.

The instances were not bad, but now they did seem strange compared to the normal working order of things. Alone the two instances she remembered could just be casual coincidences, but combined with other knowledge and a history of working together they now seemed odd. For example, on Wednesday she had gone to inform the team of a new plan of action. Initially she had planned to have Andy to join her in an interview...

_Sharon opened her office door and cleared her throat, "Okay everyone. Morales is ready with the second victim." The team turned to her, awaiting orders. She looked toward Andy, "Alright. Let's have Andy head over there with m-."_

_Standing up before she could finish her thought Andy took his jacket off of the back of his chair and swung it around his shoulders. "Julio, let's go."_

_Slightly surprised by the interruption Sharon took a breath before changing up her plan, "Yes. Yes, that works, Julio you go with Andy to the morgue. Mike you and Buzz see about cameras in the area."_

_"Will do, Captain," Mike affirmed as he swung his chair back around to face his computer._

_Sharon nodded as she watched Andy and Julio gather their things. She moved forward to the Murder Board, "Sykes, you and the Lieutenant work on filling in Ms. Maciel's timeline. Let's see if we can work out a connection between her and Mr. Wright."_

_Sykes nodded as she picked up her phone, "On it, Captain."_

_Provenza twirled in his chair to study the board. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Flynn and Sanchez left. He shook his head slightly at his friend's awkward attempt to avoid what he had turned into an awkward situation before he grabbed the marker to draw a "?" on the board..._

The second instance she thought back to occurred earlier that Thursday morning. She carried a box of candies into the break room and found him with his partner making coffee...

_Sharon entered the break room to find Andy at the counter waiting for a fresh pot of coffee to brew and his partner lingering by the door._

_"Another delivery, Captain?" The Lieutenant asked as she set the box down on one of the tables. "Someone is popular this week."_

_Sharon shrugged slightly, "I suppose... Would you like one?"_

_"Is the sky blue? I never turn down food, especially sweets." He reached across to pluck up a chocolate cream candy, "At this point I am running purely on sugar and caffeine."_

_Sharon chuckled slightly, "Yes, definitely. Hopefully we will get an ID off of the traffic cam footage soon."_

_"Yes, and in the meantime," Provenza turned to his partner, "Flynn, did you have to roast and grind the beans yourself?"_

_With his back still to them at the counter Andy grumbled, "How about you make it for yourself instead?" He rolled his eyes and poured two cups._

_Sharon smirked as Provenza rolled his eyes at his partner and stepped toward the door, "Next time I'll just have it delivered. Will be faster than this. Come on, Flynn." The Lieutenant gestured toward the door, "I want to get this wrapped up some time in this lifetime."_

_Andy turned, "Obviously." He walked toward his partner and handed over the mug. As he passed Sharon he nodded, "Captain."_

Now, a day and an interrogation away from that encounter she thought back, "Captain." That was odd. Yes, she was the Captain, but he had stopped referring to her as Captain, at least outside of an interview, months ago. She furrowed her brow and thought back once again to the last week. He had been a little stand offish, and if she was honest with herself it had been a little unnerving. Sure, she had brushed it off as being due to the case, but he had started acting strangely before it had begun.

The last time he had spoken to her for anything unrelated to work had been when he brought her tea and commented on the flowers in her office. That seemed like ages ago in terms of what had transpired since then, but it was the last almost normal interaction they had had. Which was unusual for them at this point.

Standing in her kitchen she began to feel as though something really was going on with him, and maybe not just the "changing relationships," Provenza had mentioned. Sharon picked up her phone once again and decided to send a text, just as a friend, to check on him and maybe reschedule their outing.

As she began to type the message, the sound of boiling water next to her, and the hollow "click" of the switch as it popped, pulled her thoughts back to her task of making tea. Placing the phone back on the counter she decided to let the text wait until the morning. After all, it was late for everyone and he had probably already fallen asleep.

In the kitchen she opened up the cabinets above and retrieved her mug and a bag of tea. Once it was prepared and steeping she turned her attention to the kitchen table and sighed sadly.

Her neglected bouquet of daisies had seen better days. They were beginning to wilt, an ugly reminder of the stress of the week. Sharon chewed on the side of her cheek as she thought back to the weekend and the beginning of the week.

The arrival of the flowers had been a heartwarming surprise, even if the feeling was interrupted by the case. She had not heard from the sender since Monday, and while the flowers were a pleasant surprise, if she were being honest she was glad to not have to make or cancel plans with anyone else. Still, the flowers had been welcomed and the note had brought a smile to her face:

_Dear Sharon,_  
_I had a lovely evening. Once again I apologize for making you uncomfortable in front of the ex. I should have realized you had it more than covered._  
_Have a great week,  
_ _Jon Worth_

—-

As tired as she was, her body still woke up around 6:00am, ready to start the day. She sighed heavily as she rolled over and flipped on the bedside lamp. After a quick glance at her phone and a scroll to make sure there were no pressing emails or messages she sunk back into her bed and fell into a choppy sleep. She was in that stage of just in between sleep and awake, where she couldn't quiet her mind enough to stop mentally checking off the people she needed to call and the few things she needed to accomplish. Not being able to turn her mind off, she rolled out of bed an hour or so later with the intention to get ahead of a few things.

First, she called Emily, as it was already late morning on the east coast and her daughter would be heading in to rehearsal shortly.

"Hey, Mom," came Emily's voice as soon as the call connected. "Get the case all wrapped up?"

"Yes, finally," Sharon exhaled. "Sorry I was not able to speak to you longer, yesterday. There had been a bit of a situation bringing in the suspect."

"It's all right. I completely understand..." Emily took a moment to gather her thoughts, "So, Mom, Dad called me a couple times this week."

Bracing herself, Sharon slowly dropped herself to the couch, "Really?"

Before her mother could ask anything more, or check to see if she was all right Emily explained, "Yeah, so he called. I didn't answer the first one, but he left a message. Something about you, the divorce, Rusty, and your obvious cries for help... the second call I answered, but told him I was at rehearsal and would speak to him later."

"I'm sorry, Em, but everything is fine here." Sharon took a breath, "Please don't worry about anything as far as all of that is concerned. Your father is in rare form these days. He-"

"I know, I know," Emily cut in. "I guess, I just wanted to give you a heads up? It feels like he may be trying to stir things up for you?"

"I'm aware, honey. I'm sorry. Please, don't worry about anything. I have it under control."

"I know you do, but I still worry," Emily sighed. "I mean I know it is passed time for this to happen, but he doesn't seem to be going quietly. It's just hard to know what to do sometimes. Especially from thousands of miles away."

Her eyes tearing slightly, Sharon assured her daughter, "All you need to do is to stay focused on your show, honey. Don't worry about this. It is all under control." As she paused, Sharon heard her daughter take an unconvinced breath. "It will be okay. Trust me. Now, is this what Ricky was calling about? Your father?"

"Yes, Dad has him worried about Rusty," Emily began cautiously. "I told him Rusty had little to do with everything. That you knew what you were doing, but the big dope still has some questions."

"Wonderful," Sharon murmured into the line. "I'm sorry you two are in the middle of this, once again. Everything is fine. Don't worry. I'll deal with your brother later. Just focus on your work, okay?"

"Okay," Emily murmured. "I love you, Mom. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, sweetie. There is nothing for any of you to feel sorry about. It is what it is. Okay?"

"Okay," Emily repeated.

"I love you, be safe."

"Always."

After hanging up Sharon rolled her head onto the back of the couch. She reached out and grabbed a pillow to hug to her chest. _Perfect, there goes thinking the confrontation last weekend would keep Jack from involving their children._

Feeling more than a little annoyed with the situation, Sharon reached for her phone and swiped through her messages. She thought about texting Andy again, with the thought of rescheduling their failed plans. It would be a nice distraction from this situation while she tried to keep everything else under control.

She selected his name, but stopped short of typing out the message. He had issues of his own he was apparently dealing with. She did not need to continue to bother him with her life and potentially add on more stress. Instead, she sent a quick message to her son to apologize for being unavailable and to see if he was awake. When he did not respond she set her phone on the coffee table and continued with her morning routine.

A little later in the day her phone started ringing from the other room. Sharon rushed down the hall, expecting it to be Ricky calling her back. In the living room she was surprised to see the name " _Nicole Flynn - mobile_ " flash across the screen.

"Hey, Nicole," she greeted.

"Hi, Sharon, I'm sorry to call you, but I was just wondering how the case finished. I saw it on the news, but still haven't heard back from Dad. I am sure everything is fine, but I -"

"Oh, I'm sorry for that Nicole. Don't worry," Sharon interrupted before assuring her, "Everyone is fine. The media usually blows things out of proportion, but this time it was a bit intense. The man has been arrested and no one else was harmed."

"Good deal," Nicole sighed. "I knew that was probably the case, but I just needed to hear it from someone else. I was trying not to think into not being able to get ahold of Dad."

"We got everything wrapped up really late last night. I'm sure he will call as soon as he is up and around."

"I'm sure he will. Poor guy, he already seemed exhausted when I spoke to him last weekend." Nicole let out a small chuckle, "This probably didn't help."

"No, probably not," Sharon smiled softly into the phone. After a moment of silence on the other line Sharon changed the subject, "So, I hear it is almost your birthday."

"Yes, actually that is the other reason I went ahead and decided to call you..." Nicole's voice trailed.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, um, well" the other woman began. "Dad had said you had something already planned for this weekend, but well we moved my birthday cookout to tonight. My mom and stepdad ended up having to be out of town, so it's just going to be us and a few friends. Dean and I thought we could move the dinner to tonight instead. We are going to do something with the boys this weekend, since summer is almost over. We changed dinner to tonight. I know you were busy before, but if you're not busy tonight I would love for you, and of course Rusty, to join us. I told Dad on Friday, maybe? But I didn't know if he had asked you yet since you had the case. So, since I called, I thought it would make sure you knew about the plan change."

"Oh, well, that um, that sounds lovely, Nicole." She looked around the room for a second considering what to say next, "I will check with Rusty and see about what we can do."

"Great!" Nicole exclaimed, "If you can't then that is fine, but it would be so nice to see you again."

"Of course," Sharon hummed into the phone. "Thank you for letting me know about the change of plans. I will let you know what Rusty says."

"Okay, sounds great. Oh, and thank you Sharon for keeping me updated with the case. I worry, even if I know I would hear something if there was something to hear."

"Yes, you would know if there was something." On her side of the line Sharon reassuringly waved her arm in the air, "He is probably just tired. As you said he had already seemed a little off before the week even began."

"For sure," Nicole chuckled into the phone, "Okay, I'll let you get back to your day. Talk you later!"

"Yes, talk to you later," Sharon responded as she ended the call.

Andy had not asked her about joining him for Nicole's birthday. It seemed strange that he would have assumed she would not want to go. Perhaps he was going to mention it last week before their plans got disrupted. Sharon turned and decided to head out to pick up a card for the girl, and maybe some flowers.

Just as she was about to leave she heard keys jingling in the lock and watched the door swing open. "Hey, Mom!"

Quickly recovering from her surprise Sharon grinned broadly and wrapped her arms around her son, "Ricky! I didn't know you were coming down this weekend."

"It was a surprise. Thought you would enjoy a bit of a break from everyone after your week." He smiled down at her, "Besides, it has been a while since I was able to just come and hang out with you."

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been a little sick lately, but hopefully this chapter will be all right. It picks up right after the last one. (Sharon was heading out for a card, but Ricky dropped in...)

"So, since I had a free weekend, I thought - What could be better than spending some time with my mom?" Her son explained from his seat in the chair across from her.

"Definitely," Sharon smiled, her eyes sparkling. "It is so good to see you, a perfect surprise after this long and strange week." Ricky smiled back at her from across the room. "Did you have anything specific you wanted to do while you were here?"

"Well," her son began, "I kind of thought maybe I would take you to dinner?"

On the couch Sharon clapped her hands together, "That sounds wonderful. I would love that."

"Yeah?" He smiled back at his mother, "So what sounds good? I know of a few new places down by the Pier. I could call around and see what kinds of reservations were available for tonight. It's a bit short notice, but surely there will be something." Ricky shrugged, "If not, we can always just go and grab something over there and walk around the Promenade."

Thinking back to her earlier plans Sharon paused, "That sounds lovely, Ricky. I did have a little birthday cookout thing this evening, but-"

"Oh if you have something, we can go tomorrow," her son interrupted. "I didn't think about the fact that you could already have plans. I'm sorry, Mom. You don't have to drop everything just because I surprised you. I can hang around here while you do your thing."

Sharon shook her head, "Don't apologize, Ricky. My plans are adaptable. We could still do something, or if you wanted, you could come with me? We don't have to stay long. Like I said, it is a little birthday get together. I'll just go by, say hello, and give Nicole a card."

Ricky wrinkled his eyebrows together, "Nicole?"

Sharon nodded, "Yes, Andy's daughter."

"Andy, as in Lieutenant Flynn?" Ricky recalled the Lieutenant's name popping up more often in their conversations lately. However, he had not heard about the daughter since the wedding, and had not remembered her name.

Chuckling slightly at her son's confusion, "Yes, Lieutenant Flynn. You know he's a friend, and his daughter called to see if I wanted to join them."

"His daughter?" Ricky repeated still processing the new information, "She called you?"

"Well, yes," Sharon answered slowly.

Ricky raised an eyebrow as he settled back into the chair with a mischievous grin. "That's fun, Mom. Why does, um, Andy's daughter, Nicole, have your number?"

Sharon sat forward a little, brushing off her son's skepticism with a casual smile. "Remember last Christmas when I went to the ballet with Lieutenant Flynn? Nicole's stepsons were dancing in their first Nutcracker?" When Ricky shrugged not sure if he remembered the exact story, she continued to explain; "Never mind. Anyway, I took some pictures of the boys through out the evening and shared them with Nicole. I texted them to her, and I guess we have kept in contact since then."

Sharon considered that for a moment. She had had a few brief text exchanges with the younger woman, and had also seen her a handful of times over the last few months. It had not crossed her mind to think it strange for Nicole to be contacting her about anything, let alone inviting her and Rusty along to the cookout. Realizing that she had developed a pretty decent relationship with the daughter of her friend Sharon's voice dropped slightly as she recalled, "I've seen them a few times since then. Very sweet family..."

Now intrigued by this apparent development Ricky sat forward in the chair, "Sounds like it. Well, Mom, if you want to go, I would be good with meeting them. It sounds like it will be an enjoyable little family event."

"Okay," Sharon drawled, beginning to feel a little uncomfortable with Ricky's excitement with the new plan. "Okay, well, that sounds great. As soon as I hear back from Rusty I'll call her and let her know we are coming."

Ricky grinned widely, "Perfect. Can't wait to meet them all."

**—**

The short drive from Los Feliz to Silverlake took longer than expected. When Rusty responded that he was cool with joining them for the evening, Sharon called and left a voicemail for Nicole that she and her son's would be there. Now that the time had come she was feeling a little uneasy about the party, but was not exactly sure why. She enjoyed Nicole, and after all the young woman had invited them. Still, something felt strange now that they were all on their way.

Sharon, Rusty, and Ricky arrived at the house a little later than planned. On the doorbell they found a note pointing them to head around back to the party through the side gate. In the backyard, Dean was at the grill and Nicole was laughing with a couple of her friends nearby on the deck. Out in the yard Andy was pushing the boys around on a tire swing suspended from the middle of their jungle gym.

"Sharon!" Nicole greeted as soon as the three came into view around the corner. "You made it!" She walked over and gave the woman a quick hug before smiling at Rusty and Ricky. "Hey Rusty, and ...?"

"Nicole, this is my older son, Ricky." Sharon interjected stepping to the side and placing her hand on Ricky's shoulder.

Ricky stepped forward, "Nice to meet you. And happy birthday, Nicole. This is a great set up you guys have here."

"Oh, thank you, Ricky. Nice to meet you too." Nicole smiled and turned to walk them further into the yard. "The burgers are almost done. Ricky, this is my husband Dean," the men nodded to each other as Nicole continued to point everything out, "We are all just hanging around out here while Dean finishes up at the grill." She pointed to a cooler, "Drinks are over there and snacks are on the table. Can I get you guys anything? Tea? Coke? Wine?"

"I think we can find everything." Sharon assured her, "It's your birthday, you don't have to wait on us too."

"No worries, I don't mind at all." Nicole smiled, "I'm just so glad you could come. Dad didn't know I had told you about the change of plans, so he still thought you were busy. He didn't think you would be able to join us."

"Ricky surprised me this afternoon, but we still wanted to come by and at least wish you a happy birthday." Sharon smiled at the younger woman as she patted her son's arm. "Ricky is here for a few days so his plans are flexible."

Nicole grinned back at them, "I'm so glad they were and that you stopped by. Here, Sharon, let me get you a drink." Nicole turned to the table, "Ricky if you want your burger cooked a certain way or anything like that, just let Dean know."

Ricky nodded and moved over to check out the grill, while Rusty grabbed himself a Coke before joining his brother.

Sharon smiled as Nicole handed her a glass of iced tea, "Thank you, Nicole. This really is a lovely set up you all have out here." She took the tea and looked around the yard.

Out by the swing Andy looked up and caught her eye. He was very surprised to see her and her sons at the gathering. He did not know his daughter had invited them until just a few moments earlier, but he had also not expected her to come. So, to look up and see them all there threw him for just a moment. However, he quickly schooled his features to try to look casual about their arrival.

From the patio, Sharon gave him a gentle smile and a light wave. In return, Andy lifted his hand, but just as he was about to return her smile, the swing swung back toward him knocking at his knees. He stumbled slightly, but caught himself before the tire could make a return attack and knock him completely over. Sharon placed a hand on Nicole's arm and nodded her head in Andy's direction as she excused herself to check on him.

Near the grill Ricky watched his mother walk across the yard as he turned to face Rusty, "So, what's been going on around here lately? I feel like I'm missing something?"

Rusty's eyes traveled across the yard with Sharon before he turned back to his soon-to-be brother and shrugged, "What? Them? She says he's a friend."

"Seems like it..." Ricky's voice trailed off skeptically. He returned his full attention to Rusty and grinned mischievously, "So, little brother, I think it is about time we went over the rules and responsibilities of being the one living at home. There are certain types of things you need to share with your siblings, immediately."

"What are you talking about?" Rusty shuffled his feet uncomfortably, "We talk, well you have been a bit stand offish lately, but..."

Ricky waved a hand in the air between them, "Let's forget all about that and focus on the now." Ricky pointed out to the yard, "This is a far more interesting development. No wonder my Dad has been blowing up my phone this week."

Rusty shuttered slightly, "Dude, I don't want to be having this conversation. I'm cool with the whole 'friends' concept and leaving it at that. Sharon doesn't ask too many questions about my personal life, and I think I am good with not knowing too much about hers."

Ricky chuckled as he brought his hand down onto Rusty's shoulder, "Sorry little bro, those are the rules. You may not have signed the paperwork yet, but let's be real, Mom already adopted you years ago. So, you are the little spy on the home front to keep Emily and I up-to-date. Plus, since you're the one at home you'll need to make sure Mom doesn't get hurt."

"The Lieutenant is a good guy, I don't think..." Rusty stopped speaking for a moment and changed his train of thought, "Wait, the rules? I am not going to spy on them. Gross. I do not want to even be thinking about this right now. If you're so worried, maybe you should come home more often."

"Ah, little bro, so young." Ricky patted Rusty's shoulder before bringing his hand back to his side and nodding in Sharon and Andy's direction, "Looks to me like I may need to go and meet our future stepdad."

Rusty made a slight gagging sound at the thought, as Ricky burst out laughing, drawing Nicole's attention. She walked over to the guys, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." Ricky bumped his shoulder into Rusty's, "Just teasing Rusty about  _our_ parents."

Nicole smiled, "That sounds like fun, count me in on this."

Ricky returned the smile, "You know? I think I'm going to like you."

Rusty rolled his eyes and shook his head at Ricky, "Careful Nicole. He's kind of like a giant puppy. Once he latches on there is no getting rid of him."

Nicole began to laugh at Ricky's offended expression, "I am so glad you guys could come. I can already tell this is going to be great."

Out in the yard, Sharon joined Andy and the boys at the tire swing. "Hi guys!" She smiled down at the children, "Are you having fun out here with your Grandpa?"

"Yes!" Ryder exclaimed. "He lets us spin and spin and spin. It. Is. The. Best."

Sharon laughed at the child's exaggerated explanation, "I bet!"

Andy bent down to steady his grandson as he hopped down from the swing. "Hey boys, it looks like dinner is almost ready." Andy pointed up to the deck, "I bet your parents will let have your Cokes now, and maybe even a cookie before dinner."

Both boys jumped up and ran toward the house cheering, "Yay!"

Sharon smiled after them as Andy stepped around the swing. He worried his hands together in front of him for a moment before addressing her, "I didn't know you guys were coming..."

As Andy's voice trailed Sharon turned to face him, "Well, Nicole called earlier and mentioned it. I thought it would be nice to see her; to wish her a happy birthday. I mean, considering the long week we have had this seemed like a really good way to end it."

"Oh," Andy started, but stopped and rubbed the back of neck with his hand. "I, uh, I didn't want to bother you with the details of the party. Especially since we never got a chance to go out and find her a gift. I figured you would be busy today."

"Why?" Sharon questioned gently, "I mean what do you mean?"

"Just, just that," Andy stumbled over his words. "Just that it seemed like maybe you would want to spend the weekend with someone else. I mean not just hanging around with me and my family."

Sharon pinched her eyebrows together in confusion, "Someone else? Andy what are you talking about? Why have you been acting so strange this week?"

Andy sighed as he ran his hand over his face. "I'm not, or I mean I haven't been acting strange. It was just a tough case."

"Well, your attitude change started before the case. More like around the baseball game. Which I understand not passing up that opportunity, but then-" Sharon exhaled not sure what to say. "Then, I mean we caught the never ending case and everything has seemed off since then."

"We got the guy though, case closed."

Sharon sighed, still unsure of what she was trying to say, "Yes, that's true. Never mind. It's over and done."

"Yes, it is." Andy reached his hand out to play with the rope on the swing.

"Okay." Sharon gestured toward him, "What is that?"

"What's what?" Andy retorted, quickly.

"This. Why are you acting so strange?" Sharon repeated her earlier question, hoping to get a clearer indication of what was going on with him this week.

Andy looked back at her for a second without speaking. He shrugged his shoulders and reached for his phone. He scooted around for a moment, fumbling with his phone in his hand. After a calming breath he unlocked the screen and stepped toward her, "Well, there were the flowers, and the chocolates, and um, well, this..."

**TBC**

 


	7. Chapter 7

**For What It's Worth Chapter 7**

Andy stood across from her holding his phone is his right hand. Confused by his actions, Sharon glanced down at the image again.

"The flowers? The chocolates?" Sharon asked shaking her head. She looked up into his eyes. "Not that it is really any of your business, but the flowers were a thank you. Well, and sort of an apology, from Mr. Worth." She shuffled slightly and waved her hand in the air between them, "Then the chocolates? You mean the box from yesterday? Those were from the law firm handling my divorce. I guess they send chocolates as a thank you for trusting their attorneys to handle everything that goes along with the whole ordeal."

Andy dropped his head and looked back down at the image on the screen. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable with his actions, and with the fact that he had apparently jumped to conclusions.

Sharon followed his eyes with hers and sighed. She pointed to the phone in his hand, "Andy you thought that was something? It was the end of the evening. He walked me to my car. Besides, why would you let a picture from an unfamiliar number affect you this way? Did you even think to trace the number back to a person?"

Andy shook his head, "No, we caught the case. Then, I figured it would be best if I just kind of stepped back."

"Stepped back?" Sharon rolled her eyes deciding to address that comment in a moment. "Fine. But that number? It's Jack's. He happened to be at the restaurant that evening as well. Maybe we would have laughed about all of that on Sunday when we went shopping, but it looks like he took the opportunity to torture you a little bit instead. Apparently it worked."

"Jack?" Andy glanced down at his phone again and murmured, "How does he know my number?"

Sharon shrugged, "How does Jack know anything about anyone these days? He has his ways, Andy. I'm sure someone at his firm has contacts with the LAPD. Never mind that we all give our cards out regularly. Someone could have made the connection. That really is not the point though."

"I just thought..." he began, unsure of where his sentence would end.

"Thought? You thought that one dinner and that was that? Yay I'm dating a celebrity?" Sharon interrupted. "Andy, that's ridiculous. Besides, you know me almost better than anyone else at this point. In what world would you think that something like that would be going on?" She crossed her arms and shuffled from one foot to the other and sighed, "Pictures can be misleading. He was helping me avoid Jack, even though I didn't necessarily need his help."

When he didn't immediately respond she went on, "You know, I thought something was really wrong with you this week. I was worried something had happened with your family. Or possibly even something with work. You were distant, and that is not like you. Plus, I didn't feel like I had your trust. Like if you would tell me if something was going on with your family." She paused for a moment and pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. "I know we don't always bring our friendship into work, but to be completely cut off felt very unusual. I don't like to not be able to trust my team, especially you. It was almost like, like..." she moved her hand to her forehead and pressed against her temple. "Almost like before. When I was the outsider, the enemy, or the witch from FID..."

"Wait, Sharon," Andy interrupted, finally finding his voice. "You are not the enemy. You really weren't even that bad back then. We just didn't realize that you had our backs. That you and your rules were just trying to keep all of us safe and on the job."

"Well, I still have your backs, but you know what? If this week was any indication of what it would be like if for some reason you didn't have mine?" Sharon dropped her head to her chest and studied her hands for a moment. "Yeah it wasn't to that point, but everyone else was working with me. You? You were distant. Then to top it off Provenza was lying for you. I could tell something was up, I just didn't know what it was. I also couldn't take a moment to address it when we had a murderer on the loose. Want to talk about sides? Pretty sure we are, and were, on the same team. Yet, it seemed to me like we were just coexisting, going through the motions. Sure, we closed the case, but it was not the normal working dynamics of our team. You can't let our friendship affect our work."

"I'm sorry, Sharon. You're right," Andy sighed. "I mean, I should not have jumped to conclusions. I should not have been so distant… Because you're right, I was avoiding you."

"But why, Andy?" Sharon asked taking a step forward. She reached her hand out to hold the other rope of the swing. "Why did you think you _needed_ to avoid me?"

"Well, I guess, maybe," he ran his hand through his hair. "Maybe I just didn't realize how much I have enjoyed being your friend. You have been there for me, and I just... I just didn't really think about, or imagine I could miss my chance. Or for you to not be on the same page."

"Andy," Sharon sighed. "I have enjoyed everything about our friendship too. Just because of a nice dinner and some flowers? I mean, why would this change anything?"

Without a breath he mumbled, "Maybe, I want something to change."

At his admission Sharon stood motionless on the other side of the swing. She opened her mouth once, but closed it before speaking, not trusting her initial reaction. Across the yard behind him, she could see the group gathering around to eat. Ricky waved to her and she absentmindedly waved back.

Andy turned his head in the direction of the house and let out a breath before stepping toward her, "Look, Sharon. Let's finish this later. It's Nicole's birthday. I'm sorry for getting into this, for being an ass." Without responding Sharon let out a centering breath. He turned his body to allow her to pass by him in the direction of the party. When she was just a step ahead he let out a sad sigh, "For what it's worth, I just want to you to be happy. For everyone to be happy."

Barely hearing him, but not missing a beat, she walked on in the direction of the house. Andy followed behind her, almost placing his hand on the small of her back to guide her up the deck stairs, but holding back at the last second.

—

For the meal, the small party divided into groups to find seating around the porch. The kids, who had taken and instantly liking to Ricky, begged him to join them at the "kids table." Rusty took the fourth seat, while Sharon opted to lean against the railing just beside them. The kids had also wanted their grandpa nearby, so Andy pulled up one of their tricycles and attempted to get comfortable.

After they finished the main course of burgers, hot dogs, and pasta salad, Dean brought out the cookie cake and ice cream. Everyone sang "Happy Birthday," to Nicole while the boys "helped" her blow out the candles. The boys then helped their stepmom cut the cookie, or at least their pieces, before Nicole was able to pass them out to the adults.

"Thank you, Nicole." Sharon smiled as she took her plate. "So, do you have any other plans for your big day?"

"Well, after dinner tonight a group of us are going to the movies. It is part of my birthday gift. My Dad," Nicole beamed, "offered to watch the boys so we could all go."

"Really?" Sharon asked as she glanced over to Andy.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, it seemed like a good idea. It's nice to be able to go out together with your friends. I thought Nic would enjoy a little break. I just wanted to help."

Nicole smiled as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders from the side and gave him hug, "It's a great help, Dad. Very thoughtful. It has been a little while since I could get so many of us together, and then also to not have to worry about a sitter."

When Nicole turned her attention to Ricky and Rusty, Sharon took the opportunity to lean over and whisper to Andy, "And you were worried about finding the perfect gift?"

Andy grinned, but before he could think of how to respond Nicole jumped up, "Hey, Rusty, Ricky, do you guys want to join us? The show starts at 8:00. So, we were going to leave in just a few. I was going to help Dad get the boys settled and then head out."

"Well, we only have the one car..." Ricky started as he looked in his mom's direction.

"Don't worry, we can drive." Nicole offered, "I mean as long as you don't mind riding around in my mom-mobile."

Ricky chuckled, "Oh, well that's definitely a deal breaker then."

"Don't want to ruin your reputation, huh?" Rusty joked. "Afraid it will mess with the whole 'long hair don't care' vibe thing you've got going?"

Ricky rolled his eyes as he lightly pushed against Rusty's shoulder, "Funny guy."

Across the table, Sharon failed to cover up her amusement and snorted into her drink. Distracted by the sound Ricky was drawn away from picking on us brother. The young man sat up tall in his seat and addressed her in all seriousness, "Mother, was that a snort?"

At his tone, Sharon covered her mouth with her hand and laughed outright. "Well, honey, he isn't wrong. You may need to do something about that. I am beginning to wonder where I went wrong."

Nicole stepped in and ruffled his head, "I don't know, Ricky. I think it's fine, it's a grunge thing right?" She chuckled a bit at his exasperated expression, "I won't take back the invite just because you have questionable style choices."

"A whole table of comedians over here," Ricky mocked crossing his arms over his chest. "I am so underappreciated in my time."

Rusty continued to laugh at his brother, "Apparently so."

After their teasing calmed down, Ricky looked toward Sharon, "So, Mom. Is it okay if we join them? I know I came to visit, but we still have the weekend."

"I don't mind at all honey, you guys have fun." Sharon looked between the boys and then up at Nicole as she stood, "I am perfectly fine with heading home on my own. This has been a wonderful evening, Nicole. I'm so glad you called."

"Me too," Nicole walked around the table to give her a hug. "Thanks again for coming."

"You're welcome." Sharon looked over at her sons again as she started for the gate, "I know you are both adults, but please text me when you're on your way home?"

Ricky rolled his eyes as he teased, "Okay, Mom." He stood and gave her a quick hug, "Drive safely, we'll be home in a bit."

Across the table Andy pulled himself up from his seat on the toy and stepped toward Sharon, "I'll walk you out."

Sharon nodded and the two walked out of the backyard in silence; their earlier conversation still hanging in the air between them.

Halfway to her car, Sharon slowed the pace. She took a moment to consider her words and sighed, "You know, I am happy."

"Huh?" He hummed, trying to catch up. Andy stopped beside her, giving her time continue.

"Earlier," she prompted. "Before dinner... You said you wanted for me to be happy, for everyone to be happy. And well, Andy, I am." She turned to face him, not quite meeting his eyes. "I am very happy with my job - the team; my children are living their dreams; Rusty is safe and has his high school diploma; and well," She paused and looked up at him. "Well, this. This surprising and unlikely friendship is part of all of that as well." He moved to speak, but she stopped him with a slight raise of her hand. "I don't know exactly what is going on. Or what you think is going on. Or why you thought it was okay to step back and to not speak to me about all of this. But, Andy, somehow over the last year you have become someone I have relied on. Not only at work, but also with other things in my life. I know that being around you, having your support… that adds to the list of things that make me happy."

Andy let out the nervous breath he was holding while she spoke. "I'm glad Sharon. I am happy to be here for you. To be a support for you in any way that you need. Look, I know this has been a rough week." He paused, unsure of how he wanted to proceed. In an attempt to lighten the mood slightly, he shook his head and grinned awkwardly down at her. "And I know I have contributed just a bit to that." Sharon let out an amused chuckle at his admission. Calming quickly, she worried her teeth over bottom lip, allowing him the space to go on. "I just, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to be the nice guy, the good guy. But then it just got more difficult and my own jealousy, or stupidity as Provenza would say... Well, that all took over and, yeah, it wasn't my best week."

Sharon smiled softly, "True, you probably could have handled it all a little better."

Andy smirked down at her, thankful she was not overly upset. "Noted. But really Sharon, I do apologize."

Sharon returned the smirk and reached out to pat his arm. "Well, maybe next time you think you're doing something for my happiness, you talk to me about it?" Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him. "That way we can decide together if that is what is _needed_. It seems like you spent the week worried about some flowers, a box of candy, and a photo that really did not need to be that big of a deal. Then you took all of that information and decided that you knew what was best, and worried me in the process."

Andy shuffled his feet slightly, "Yeah, I should have known better. You don't need anyone stepping in and making decisions for you, or about you."

"Took you a while, but you're learning," she smiled. "Seriously, Andy. Let's make a deal."

"Oh, love a good deal," he chided as he dipped his head back sighing.

"Yes, and it's a good one." She paused, making sure she had his full attention. "Let's say that from now on, no decisions about me are made without me. Or maybe to be fair, no decisions are made about one another without first discussing it together. I mean this is as far as, Sharon and Andy, are concerned. As far as Captain Raydor and Lieutenant Flynn? This deal does not apply. At work, I am clearly still in charge."

Andy grinned widely, "Oh Provenza would just love it if everything at work was a discussion."

"I bet he would," Sharon grinned. "But, this is how it has to be. No deciding I am better off with not having you around. Trust me, I will make that decision for myself if it needs to happen. It was a bit of a surprise to me, but I missed you this week, Andy. I missed my friend. I was not a fan of being just the boss. It is not the environment we have alll worked so hard to create."

"I'm sorry, Sharon." he stepped closer. "I may do something stupid again, but I will work on at least not allowing it to interfere with work. I missed my friend a lot this week too. It was my mistake for overthinking everything into such a mess."

Sharon reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, "And what a silly mistake that was. When are you going to realize that thinking is not always your strong suit."

"Hey now," he grinned. But before he could finish his thought, she silenced him with a soft kiss to his cheek. He was still smiling when she pulled away and stepped toward her car.

Recovering quickly he followed and held open the door for her. "So, what do you say about dinner?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Dinner? Like, dinner as in a date?"

"Yeah, I mean, I just thought, maybe..." Andy stammered, suddenly unsure of himself again.

Standing in the space between the door and her car, she put her hand on the doorframe and leaned forward. Once she had his attention she looked up at him, "Fine. Andy, I think that sounds fine." She smiled as she sat down into her seat and buckled her seat belt.

Grinning, Andy closed the door and stood there in the street as she turned over the engine and drove away.


End file.
